


Red bull gives Will wings

by Lemon_Delivery, Widowlover1211



Series: Hannigram [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will is a long eared owl, Wingfic, ooc probably, will has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Will has wings and he is a long eared owl for wing reference.





	Red bull gives Will wings

**Author's Note:**

> Also if y’all want you can give me hannigram writing prints. Nothing nsfw cause I don’t/ can’t write it. Sorry ówò 
> 
> No one else had wings why dose he have wings idk I just saw a prompt on tumblr and was promoted to write it. 
> 
> Hey also sorry if I use will and Hannibal’s names a bunch. Also this doesn’t take pace in Alaska like the other two it’s in Hannibal’s office and jack and Alana don’t hate Hannibal as much.

It had been a long day. A long day.   
Will, Hannibal, Jack, and Alana were all in Hannibal’s office discussing something. Will-of course-wasn’t paying attention. Every point that was made went in one ear out the other. In his defense, it probably isn’t that important anyways. But Hannibal, the son of a bitch he is, notices everything; notices how Will was spaces out, in pain, looking uncomfortable. The whole 9 yards here people. Will kept shifting from one foot to the other, he always does that but he is doing it more than usual, rubbing his arms and his back trying to keep something down.   
“Well thank you for having us over to talk Hannibal. I’ll be sure to contact you if we find out more.” Jack says as he pushes off from leaning again Hannibal’s desk.   
“It’s always a pleasure having you here, Jack and Alana.” Hannibal says as he walks over to the door opening it for Alana and Jack. Alana simply smiles at Hannibal and walk out the door while jack slips on his coat and walk over to the door.   
“Will, will you be staying here longer?” Jack asks as he gives Will a questioning glance. Will who is still spaced out snaps back to reality and walks over to Hannibal and Jack.   
“Yes I have business to talk about with Hannibal.” He gives jack a weary smile as he rubs the back of his neck. Jack rolls his eyes and smiles at Will.   
“Whatever you say Will, just don’t stay out too late.” He leans over Will and pats him on his back. Now if you weren’t paying attention like Jack was you would have missed it.   
But Hannibal sees all.   
He notices when Wills weary smiles turns ridged, notices when he goes stiff, doesn’t move or breath.   
Just stands there like a piece of wood, stiff, still, unmoving, and definitely not breathing. Jack leaves and Hannibal closes the door turning to look at Will who was still not moving. He reaches out and softly touches Wills left shoulder who instantly relaxes and Will finally meets Hannibal’s eyes.   
Hurt.   
The look in his eyes say hurt. Hannibal knows something is definitely wrong after that. Hannibal put his other hand on Wills shoulder and gently shook him.   
“Will...”  
“Hannibal.”  
“You have to tell me what’s wrong, Will, or I can’t help you.”  
“Nothing’s wrong. Where would you get the impression that something was wrong?”  
“Will.”  
“Han, there isn’t anything you can do to help I just need to get home.”  
“Will don’t you feel at home with me?”  
Will opens his mouth like he’s going to answer but shuts it quickly. Hannibal takes Will’s left hand and walks over to his desk. He slides Will onto his desk and puts his hands next to Will and looks into his eyes. Will lets his head fall his chin touching his chest and hands fidgeting in his lap he doesn’t dare look into Hannibal’s eyes knowing it’ll make him cry.   
Hannibal stands up straight, sighs and puts his hand onto Wills head. Will reached up and grabs Hannibal’s wrist and just holds it in front of him.   
“My back hurts more than anything.”  
“Why? We haven’t done anything crazy to make it hurt.”  
“I haven’t told anyone this besides my family, Han you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”  
“Will, I promise you.”  
Will let’s go of Hannibal’s hand and starts to unbutton his shirt, Hannibal watching with a close eye. He slips off his shirt and sets it aside, still not looking at Hannibal and scoots back on his desk. Will closes his eyes as beautiful wings emerge from his back. He sighs heavily and opens his eyes.   
“How could you keep these for me?”  
“It’s not something you can just bring up in a conversation, Han.”  
“They’re so beautiful, Will. Have they been causing you pain?”  
“I’m afraid so. All that work today and keeping them in since yesterday hasn’t been healthy. So when Jack touched my back it just ripped pain throughout my body.”  
Hannibal’s face softens as he looks at Will, leaning into the shorter man. He puts his arms on his shoulders. Will’s head rests on Hannibal’s stomach, Han can feel Will’s tears soaking through his shirt. He strokes Will’s head as he slowly lifts his arms to rest around Hannibal’s waist. Will turns his head so his cheek is pressed against Hannibal as Hannibal wraps and twirls his fingers in Wills hair.


End file.
